A Change Can Make All The Difference
by Lucinda Kagamine
Summary: Amelia and Madeline together for seven years. Although nations they still live by their countries laws. If things are to restricted. And happiness starts to fade. Amelia is willing to change not just for Madeline. But for everyone else as well.


I opened my eyes this morning. To see Amelia laying next to me peacefully. While I laid here more than a little frustrated. If I was to be completely frank with myself. I would be crying right now. But I know that it would stir her awake. I didn't need her to be worried. I would be fine on my own. I swallowed my tears and rolled over. So that I wouldn't need to look at her face.

Today is Jan. 14th 2008. It marks the 7th anniversary of our wedding. We are happy and in love with each other. But it's been so long. And now something is missing. But I can't bring myself to point this out to her. This is really bothering me. I thought that upon moving here with her to Vermont. We would be able to live freely and grow old with each other. I was wrong things are different much different.

I felt some tears work their way down my face. I quickly shot up out of bed. My hand was grabbed by Amelia. "What's wrong? Where are you going? Madeline why are you crying?" I shook my head in attempt to make the situation go away. My efforts proved useless. "I'm going to make breakfast for us." She sat up in bed pulling me into her lap. "Thanks nice I'll be looking forward. To your special Anniversary pancakes. But would you like to tell me what's wrong? I'm not going to have you crying into my food. On such a wonderful day."

Letting myself sink into her. I said what I wanted to say. Although it came out half said. "I..home..now." Gazing up at her. I saw that Amelia had quirked her eyebrow at me. "Say that again Maddie?" "I want to go home now!" Noticing that I screamed. I quickly covered my mouth. Only whimpering would come out. Even when I tried my hardest to remain silent. "Madeline." She said in a voice that sounded both sad and demanding.

"You can go home. But you have to go alone. My work is keeping me here. You know this I told you when we came here 7 years ago. I never intended to keep you here against your will."

Removing my hand from my mouth. Facing Amelia I clung on to her.

"I do not want to leave alone. I need you." She began rubbing my back. Trying to calm me down. But it was only pushing me closer to the edge.

I'm sorry Amelia..I'm really sorry I need to say this. I only hope that you will forgive me after wards. And that it won't change the feelings between us after all these years.

"What is your job accomplishing? Everything here has remained the same. These past 7 years. I came here to live in peace with you. Until the day everyone around us perishes. And becomes replaced with new people. But I never wanted to live that life forever just you and I. I really wanted a child."

I held my head down repeatedly shaming myself.

Because I knew in my heart that this would hurt her. When we first decided to get married. Once it was legal in my Country. It was I who proposed to her. She told me point blank. _' Our being together can accomplish happiness forever. But you know that we have no future. We'll never have any children.' _At one point she had even asked me. If I wanted her to get a sex change so that we could procreate.

I told her no in the angriest voice I could muster between my shock. I fell in love with her. For who she was. Not what she could become to help me fulfill my desires. I told her I was content. Just to be by her side and that children don't matter. I lied to her for 5 years I lied to her. Just then I heard a sad giggle break me out of my thoughts. "I knew it... I knew it! I knew it would end up like this!" A hand came up to my face. Forcing me to level my eyes with her's. "Are you going to leave me now? Would you rather try having a future with a man?" Her eyes were unsteady gleaming with anguish and darkened with despair. "Absolutely not Amelia Jones I love you!"

I planted a kiss on her lips. It was firm I was trying to convey my message as best I could. Sure it pains me to not have a child after so long. And knowing that I would never have one in my life. But this was not worth losing her over. For 5 years I lied to her. And she knew all along. "I love you too Madeline. I want you to be happy. But if I can't accomplish that they way I am now. Then I will change for you. I promise to make you happy." She kissed me back but it was gentle. Now it was her who was lying to me. Making it seem as though this wasn't bothering her as much. Her eyes went back to their normal state. And we carried on throughout our day together. Enjoying our Anniversary as much as possible.

Neither of us said a word. About what had transpired this morning. By the end of the night. We were full blown laughing and cuddling up with each other. However when morning arrived. I was all alone. Frantically I ran around the house. Looking everywhere for her. I knew she wouldn't be there though. I collapsed on to my bed. After 3 hours of futile searching. All I was left with was. The fridge magnets arranged in the letters _'I Love You'_ "Please..I'm begging you..Stay yourself do not change."

Today is September 1st 2009 I awoke clinging to one of Amelia's left behind shirts.

I have not talked to her since. But I receive the occasional postcard from her. Letting me know she is alive. There is never a return address. She has not let me know. Where she's gone, what she's doing, Or if she's ever coming back to me? My mind has wandered in many different directions. Maybe she's left me alone. To see if I would fall for someone else. And she only lets me know she's alive because we are in fact sisters. What if she left because she couldn't handle the thought of not being able to give me children? But what's worse than all these thoughts. Is the fact that one day she might return. And she may not be the same person anymore.

I heard something just then. That sounded a falling potted plant in the other room. "Oh crap!" That was a voice I just heard. And not any voice it was Amelia's I was sure of it. I got up and ran to the door of my bedroom. Pausing just before my hand reached the door knob. I can't be serious..it's been nearly a year. It's not like I haven't heard her fake voice before. Something that I created in my head for comfort. When she went away recently. And when we were taken apart in our childhood. Due to our arguing parents. A frown came up upon my lips. I turned away from the door. Heading back to my bed. Just as I laid down the door came open.

There stood Amelia I blinked my eyes to make sure. It was actually her. "I'm sorry I took so long Maddie. I want to make this a world were you can be happy. And for that change was needed. I could never change my body. Because that wouldn't be me. But you never said I couldn't change the minds and hearts of my people. The hero has come home to her queen." Tears were going down her cheeks. I watched them fall and only then did I notice. She was carrying something. Walking towards me Amelia sat down on the bed. She handed me a baby. "Hey Madeline do you want to hold her? This is our daughter." hands shaking so intensely. My brain wouldn't form actually sentences. Just fragments of words in this important moment. I took hold of that sleeping child and hugged it too my chest. Amelia pressed her head to mine. We laid back on the bed together. And for the first time in 6 years. Cried tears of happiness together. Turning to her child placed between us. Our lips moved on their own accord. Kissing each other passionately.

_'While together happiness shared together is like a miracle. But when shared with a child. It becomes something so much more.'_


End file.
